Labryinth: The Jareth Chronicles
by Dothacker16
Summary: How did Jareth come to fall in love with Sarah? The only way to fall in love with someone is to meet them and to get to know them. So what if Sarah had actually visited the labyrinth before but had no memory except the story. This is her real first adven
1. Chapter 1: Sarah

-Disclaimer-

Dothacker16: Hi, it's been a while

Edward: try a few years

Dothacker16: whatever~ anyway, I figured I'd give this a shot and redo it because college has transformed me and I am now an educated writer

Edward: oh, how the naïve work

Dothacker16: -_- ….by the way to all my fans this is Edward…non twilight or FMA

Edward: I'm her own special blend

Dothacker16: …yeah, he's here in place of Seto because well…I have no idea what happened to Seto….pretty sure it was Edward's fault somehow though

Edward: or maybe you just lost touch after you stop writing fanfictions

Dothacker16: possibly ANYWAY, Here's the redo I don't own David Bowie or Labyrinth, Enjoy!

-Chapter One: Sara-

_Crying was all she could do._

She cried when her mother left, she cried when her father went out with other women, she cried in her slept, in her dreams, alone, and most of all, she cried when she stared at the newspaper articles that showed photos of her beautiful mother posing for large audiences, oblivious of the fact that she had a loving husband and a pretty daughter. It seemed that this poor girl could create a new ocean with the tears she produced. Even now, the young girl sat upon her bed surrounding her 10 year old body with the many stuff animals, pillows and blankets she could find. She squeezed a teddy bear dressed as a knight against her chest and rubbed her tearstained face on it as she cried over the news that her father had told her.

She was going to have a stepmother.

"Oh Lancelot what will we do?" she asked the bear, "I don't want _her_ to be my stepmother, she's evil! I'll be just like Cinderella having to do all the hard work."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried tossing the bear aside as a fresh wave of tears overcame her.

"_If it is not fair then why not run away_?"

She blinked.

"H-Hello? Who's there?" she asked gazing around her room for the source of the strange, alluring voice.

"_If you do not wish for a stepmother Sara, then run away_." Repeated the voice.

"H-how do you know my name?" The girl asked cautious of the voice that resounded throughout the room.

"_I know many things, I know that you wish your mother, I know that you hate your father for remarrying, and I know that you wish to be free of this house and all who have hurt you."_

The girl leaned over the side of her bed and searched as she spoke back to the voice. "It's no use running away, daddy will just call the police and then I'll get in trouble."

"_Then go somewhere where you can't be found."_

"But where is somewhere?" Sara asked

"_Why does it matter? You will not have to worry about a stepmother where you will be going_." It said as the door to the girl's room began to radiate.

The young girl tilted her head and examined the door. "I'm not so sure about this." She said slipping down off her bed and advancing towards the glowing door. "How do I know you're not some weirdo trying to kidnap me? How do I know that this isn't just a dream?" She asked stopping a few feet in front of the door.

"_Open the door and be free of this place Sara_."

She gazed at the door for a long time before her small hand began to reach out towards it. When her fingers were inches away from touching the door she Just as her small finger were about to touch the doorknob she stepped back as an uncontrollable laughter took over her.

"I feel like Alice going down the rabbit hole!" she laughed holding her sides. Once she settled down she wiped away the tears that had stained her face from her hysterical laughter. As she dried her eyes her mind dawned on the fact that she was still dressed in fuzzy pink pajama with little, happy, yellow fish swimming on them.

"Well if I'm going to run away I should probably put some real clothes on." The girl said. "I'll be right back I promise so please just wait a little bit." She finished running over to find appropriate clothes.

On the other side of the door, a tall, slender male dressed in a tattered, hooded robe leaned against the wall grinning as he listened to the gentle footsteps of the young girl disappear.

"_I'll wait for you Sara_."

-Continued-

-Rants-

Dothacker16: ok, so that's the redo…I'm pretty sure I've redone this story like a MILLON times

Edward: that's an understatement

Dothacker16: shut up, and I'm REALLY sorry for making people who like this reread it, but I feel that this is the only way I can actually finish it. I promise it should go a LOT quicker now


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge

-Disclaimer-

Dothacker16: So, did everyone enjoy the redo chapter? I hope so I feel it was a LOT better than the original, ANYWAY OH EDWARD~

Edward: Dothacker16 does not own Labyrinth

Dothacker16: Enjoy!

~Previous~

On the other side of the door, a tall, slender male dressed in a tattered, hooded robe leaned against the wall grinning as he listened to the gentle footsteps of the young girl disappear.

"_I'll wait for you Sarah_."

-Chapter Two: The Challenge-

A steady string of bright colored, dark colored, multi colored clothes sailed across the air, projectile from a closet onto an already toy littered floor. The source of the flying clothes was an irritated young girl around the age of ten, with long silken brown hair and dazzling green eyes. The irritated look on her face grew more into an anger face as she continued to place outfit after outfit in front of her only to toss them aside into the ever growing pile.

"OH! What to wear! What to wear! Will it be cold? Hot? Or maybe some weird mixture of the two. Should I take more than one pair of clothes? Or maybe I'll be able to get new clothes over there? Oh! So many questions I wish I had some sort of answer." She ranted to herself as she continued to reject more outfits.

After several more outfits, the young girl collapsed onto the floor and crossed her arms while glaring at the pile of clothes that seemed to be mocking her inability to make up her young mind. The girl let out a frustrated sigh as she put on a simple white shirt that was a tad too big, a pair of long blue jean pants that were faded, and finally a pair of brown shoes.

"I guess this will have to do." She said looking herself over in the mirror.

As she stood there looking at her reflection, she felt a ping of guilt slowly travel throughout her body. She began to think how silly the idea was or if this was even real. She thought about her poor father who had barely managed to recover from the blow of his wife leaving him. And then there was the thought of her mother. What if she came back to take the girl away? What if she came back to make the family whole again only to have another piece missing? At that moment, the girl realized that she could not run away, there were too many things running through her head and in the end she knew someone would find her and she would be punished for pulling a stunt like that.

Sighing to herself she turned from the mirror and walked out of the stuffy closet into the cool, breezy meadow.

"_Wait…a meadow!"_ she thought realizing that somehow her room had turned into a wide, endless grass meadow. "W-what happened to my room?" she asked looking around for a moment to then discover the area where her closet was had disappeared and was now replaced by a large, magnificent maze with a strange looking city set right in the center of it.

"What happened? W-Where am I?"

_The Labyrinth_

This voice that spoke to her was different than the one from her room. This voice was female and seemed very sad. "W-what? The Labyrinth? Why am I here? And who are you? Please I just want to go home I don't want to run away anymore!" she said feeling the tears build up in her brown eyes.

_If you truly wish to return to your home, you must solve the Labyrinth first._

"But I wish to go home now!" she cried letting the tears fall down and stain her face.

_Solve the Labyrinth sweet child and I promise you will return home._

The young girl continued to cry knowing it was no use to argue with the voice. "I guess I have no choice. Ok I'll solve the Labyrinth."

_You have three days._

"Three days! That's not fair though! How can I solve this huge maze in three days?" The girl screamed at the voice. But the voice remained silent now that the challenge had been accepted.

The young girl fells to the ground and cried her heart out for a long time. How was she going to solve something this big? She already had a hard enough time trying to solve the little mazes in the newspapers her father would read. What awaited her in the labyrinth even if she found a way in? Would there be creature in there that would help her? Or would there be huge beast that could swallow her in one gulp? It just wasn't fair. Once there were no more tears to shed, she stood up and began to make her way towards the ever growing maze. Sometime later, the girl finally came to a small hill with a dead, sullen looking tree on top of it.

"Finally, something new." She said running up towards the tree. When she reached the tree she gazed down to see what was at the bottom only to have her eyes widen in shock and amazement.

"Whoa."

That was the only word she could use as her shocked green eyes laid upon the massive maze that lay out before her. From up on the hill it seemed to stretch for miles and could easily fit a whole country in it. "I have to solve THAT? In THREE DAYS?" she rambled to herself as she made her way towards the outer wall of the labyrinth. The wall itself seemed to be about 10 feet high and have no visible or nearby entrances anywhere. "But how do I get in?" she continued to ask herself aloud. She really should stop doing that.

"You can't get in" Came a familiar voice next to her.

The girl blinked and turned her head in the direction of the familiar voice, to find a strange figure dressed in a very tattered cloak slumped against the wall. '_Hm, I wonder where he came from Better yet, why do I feel like I know him?'_ She asked herself as she walked over to the figure. "Well...if I can't get in, then how do I solve the labyrinth?" she asked tilting her head to the side, trying to get a peek of this person face.

"Well that would be your problem now wouldn't princess?" the figure stated in a mocking tone.

The girl glared at the stranger and placed her hands on her hips. "Well if THAT'S all the help you are going to be then you can just leave!"

"As you wish." The figure said with an amusing smirk as he rose from the ground. "Of course with and attitude like that you'll never solve the labyrinth, let alone find the gatekeeper who will open it for you," He commented dusting off his cloak. "But it's as you say I am of no help to you so I shall be on my way. Good luck Princess." The stranger said turning from the angry girl and striding off.

The girl stood there for a moment hesitant about being left alone again. He was right, she had been rude after he had been trying to sort of help her. "Wait! Please!" The girl made up her mind and chased after the stranger. A few moments later, she caught up with him and clung onto the edge of his billowing cloak. "Wait!" she said as the stranger turned and looked down curiously at the small child.

"Please, I'm sorry. I don't know where I am and I don't know anyone here, I'm scared and I shouldn't have been rude and I…I can't possibly solve this place on my own! Please I just want to finish this and go back home. So please, please help me." She pleaded staring up at the stranger with heavy tear-filled eyes.

The figure studied the young girl as the tears began to fall down her face and let out a surrendering sigh. "Alright, alright, don't worry I'll help you."

"Y-You will?" she asked wiping away the tears.

"Yes, yes." He replied in an irritated voice.

"THANK YOU!" she cried out embracing him in a tight hug.

"W-wait a second!" the figure warned losing his balance from the sudden hug. With the girl still embracing him, he fell straight to the ground which in turn caused his cloak to fall off his head to reveal a mess of golden, tangled hair. Once he recovered, the stranger using gentle hands pushed the girl away from him. "Ok let's get one thing straight, if you want my help then there one rule I ask of you. Do. Not. Touch. Me. Understand?" he asked gazing at her with a serious stare.

"Y-Yes." The girl whispered as her astounded green eyes lock in focus of the beautiful, harsh blue and brown eyes that were regarding hers.

"Good, then let's go." The figure said rising up with a certain grace and placed the hood over his head again.

"Ah wait for me!" The girl replied jumping up and chasing after him as he started to leave. When she was next to him her small, delicate hand reached out and latched onto his. The figure stiffened then relaxed as he in turn enclosed his hand around hers.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

The figure smirked under his hood before replying. "You're welcome princess."

-Continued-

Dothacker16: Well there's Chapter two, I'm so happy this story is slowly getting better. Seriously I just wanted to throw up when I went back and read this. But now it's much better….sooo much better. ANYWAY thanks for reading Chapter three should be up soon.

Dothacker16: By the way…..TOTALLY realized I've been spelling her name wrong but no worries that won't happen in the other chapters.


End file.
